weeblsstufffandomcom-20200215-history
Bob's week in France part 7
Bob's Week in France Part 7 is the twenty-eighth episode of the series Weebl & Bob. Posted: 31st January, 2003 Summary: The final part of the series and its time for some opium soaked banana soaked. Based on old sherlock holmes radio shows. Tune: Unknown Credits: Weebl and Skoo Transcript {A vintage-style black screen appears, with a Day 7 calendar at the top right and in the center of the screen the text "Sheerluck Weebl in: The case of the rather big ship that sank and went under the water and stuff.", which then fades to the text "Brought to you by: KREML HAIR TONIC".} NARRATOR: Kremel Hair Tonic and Kremel Shampoo present The New adventures of Sheerluck Weebl. {Cut to Bob dressed as Dr. Watson, with the text "bob as dr.watson"} NARRATOR: Starring Bob as Dr. Watson. {Cut to Weebl dressed as Sherlock Holmes, with the text "weebl as sheerluck weebl".} NARRATOR: And Weebl as Sheerluck Weebl. {Cut to text reading "A word from our sponsor".} NARRATOR: Before we begin, he's a word from our sponsor. {Cut to Ad Guy, in front of a mic.} AD GUY: Men. Do you have hair? Does it have a greasy residue? Do you like pie? Then you need Kreml Hair Tonic. It's spiffy. {Text appears below Ad Guy reading "Kreml Hair Tonic: It's Spiffy" before fading to music. Cut to Weebl (Sheerluck Weebl) and Bob (Dr. Watson) rocking near to an eye-patch laid on the floor. In the background there is a sign reading 'Harbour'} WEEBL: So Dr. Watson. The game is a foot. BOB: Yes. WEEBL: We look for clues. BOB: K. {Weebl and Bob look from side to side a few times before returning to their normal rocking movements.} BOB: By jove, Weebl. I at a loss as to who sunk the boat. WEEBL: Hmm. An old eyepath. {The background darkens.} BOB: I say! What could clue mean? WEEBL: To the laboratory, Watson. with all due haste. BOB: No stopping at pie shop on way? WEEBL: This is no time for pie, Watson. BOB: There always time for pie. have you been smoking opium again old boy? {Weebl's eyes lock into an almost hypnotizing stare. A floating banana appears next to him. Zoomed in so only Weebl and the floating banana are visable.} FLOATING BANANA: Banana. {Cut back to WEEBL and BOB at the Harbour} WEEBL: Yes. To the laboratory! {Cut to a small white box reading "LATER. AT THE WORLD REKNOWNED KREML HAIR TONIC LABS". Film jitters slightly, before fading to the next scene. In the background are various flashing machines and a sign reading "KREML LABS".} WEEBL: We are at the laboratory! BOB: But why? WEEBL: To use the computar machine. BOB: Computar machines not invented yet. WEEBL: Blimey! Well we should just get some more opium since we here. BOB: I suspected as much. WEEBL: Somebody needs a hug. BOB: Step off man! You just after my kidneys. WEEBL: I see you met Kevin. BOB: Me not know what you talking about. {Weebl's eyes lock into a hypnotizing stare once more. The floating banana appears again. Zoom in so only Weebl and the floating banana are visible.} FLOATING BANANA: Kill them all! WEEBL: Right you are. {Cut to text reading "Later back at the Harbour" before cutting back to Weebl and Bob at the same Harbour scene as earlier. This time, Chris the Ninja Pirate appears from the right.} WEEBL: As I suspected. There are sailing types here at the harbour. CHRIS THE NINJA PIRATE: Yarr! BOB: Incredible, Weebl. How you do it? WEEBL: Simple deduction my dear Doctor. And lots of opium. {Once again, Weebl's eyes lock into a hypnotizing stare. The banana appears. Zoom in so only Weebl, Chris and the banana are visible. Devil horns, fangs, scars and a trident flash around Chris, while the background moves around in a strange manner.} BANANA: He is the one. {Cut back to Weebl, Bob and Chris at the Harbour. Weebl is staring, and looks alarmed, but snaps out of it quickly} WEEBL: Blimey. This stuff is a bit strong. BOB: Wait, I have it. This unsavory character sank the boat. WEEBL: Don't be a wanker, Watson. CHRIS: A pox on ye for claiming it be so. Though the boat be sunk. I be still haunted by it's ghostly horn. {Chris breaks wind, to the sound of a boat horn.} CHRIS: My mistake. BOB: Well if you didn't sink the boat who did? WEEBL: The answer is simply my dear chap. It never really happened. BOB: But... WEEBL: Nothing happened at all. BOB: But you're hopped up on opium. WEEBL: Who cares. Let's go home for pie. BOB: Yay! {Once again, Weebl's eyes lock into a hypnotizing stare. The banana appears. Zoom in so only Weebl and the banana are visible.} BANANA: Well covered. No one will ever know it was you. WEEBL: You always know what to do banana. FLOATING BANANA: I love you Sheerluck. WEEBL: And I love you too. Whatever you are. BANANA: I'm a banana. {Fade to text reading "THE END".} External links * *